Sugar, Spice, Snape, and Everything Nice
by spamtastic05
Summary: Fred and George are up to no good, they have invented the best prank potion ever. Their test subject is Snape, and they know the risk they are taking. What happens when snape wakes up a few days later to discover he is wearing a pink floral dress.
1. Tha Plan

I hope you all enjoy the fic. It is my first attempt at Harry Potter, I was completely dead with X-Men fan fic, and Harry Potter is awesome so here I go. I am also a huge fan of Snape and Fred and George Weasley, I couldn't resist.  
  
------------- Summery: Fred and George may have made their best prank ever, but their test subject becomes professor Snape. They know they risk getting in trouble, but what will the outcome be when Snape wakes up a week later and he is wearing a pink floral dress.  
  
"Psss Harry!" came a voice.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Fred Weasley hiding behind a large statue in the corridor.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"What do you guys want? I'm going to be late for Potions."  
  
"Harry we need a favor." Both Fred and George began as he came over.  
  
"Harry? You still got that map?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"George and I need it, we're in the process of making a the best prank ever, but we...need a few things....and"..."  
  
"The map could help you right?" Harry asked finishing the thought.  
  
"Right, we'll give it back, but we just need it this once." They replied smirking.  
  
"...This better be a good one." Harry said with a smile and handed them the maurader's map.  
  
"You'll have it back by dinner tonight." Fred said.  
  
Harry let out a laugh and walked away. "Then I'll expect it then." He called out behind him as he walked in the direction of Snape's room.  
  
Fred glanced at George and George glanced back at his brother.  
  
"What do we need again?" George asked.  
  
Fred looked around in his pockets and George did the same.  
  
"The list." They said in unison and stumbled over their robes getting up.  
  
"Where did you put it?" George asked  
  
"Me? I thought you had it?"  
  
"no...I didn't have it...I thought you had it."  
  
they argued for a few more moments then realized where they had put it. " The common room." They said once more in unison.  
  
They ran quickly back to the Gryffindor common room. They found their list sitting on a table with some other papers. Apparently Neville had picked it up and was still trying to figure out what it had to do with defense against the dark arts.  
  
"Neville, you had it all along you rascle." Fred said grabbing it and pulling his brother aside.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"We need...Sugar, Spice, everything nice, and the hair of a female."  
  
The two looked at each other and lifted their eyebrows in surprise. "Go on Fred." Geroge said paitently.  
  
"Then we mix it all together and chant these words, "Sugar, Spice and everything nice, I promise you'll look nice, then we add a pinch of garlic and we shake it up, and then we put it into his drink."  
  
"Brilliant"  
  
"So we're ready to get what we need?" Fred asked pulling out the map and his wand.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said aloud and tapped the map with his wand and everything was revealed.  
  
"We need to sneak into Honeydukes and get some sweets, seeing that we got a bit hungry the other day, Lee Jordan was a bit reluctant to give me some chocolate frogs."  
  
.....Several hours later....  
  
"Enough candy to last the rest of the month." Fred said aloud as the boys came back to their room.  
  
"I know, we did it together we couldn't have done it alone." George replied with a laugh  
  
"Now we have everything."  
  
"Yep," George replied and began to pull out pulled out the other ingredients including and a culdron for stirring everything in.  
  
"I guess potions finally has paid off." George said jokingly.  
  
"Yea, especially the fact that potions will now be more exciting if you know what I mean..." Fred replied.  
  
Both boys burst out laughing.  
  
After an hour of intense mixing and stirring and occasionally pouring the mixture into a vile and shaking it the boys concluded that their potion was ready.  
  
"We're done." Both said in unison and smiled.  
  
"So then my dear brother how do we get it into his drink without him noticing." Fred asked.  
  
"Well my senses are telling us to throw the book out the window and use our wit." George replied stroking his chin.  
  
"Yes I think I know what you mean."  
  
There was a moment of intense silence.  
  
"Potter." Both said and looked at each other as if they knew what each was thinking. "invisibility cloak."  
  
"Good thinking." George said.  
  
"No no no...it was you too." Fred replied and patted his brother on the back.  
  
"We just have pure brilliance." George remarked.  
  
"Let's go find the boy."  
  
Both Weasley boys glanced at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They poured the solution into a small vile and corked it shut. Fred grabbed the map and slipped it into the pocket of his robe and the two boys left their room.  
  
To be continued. Please review! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Plans go on

"Here ya go Harry" Fred said handing Harry the map.  
  
The twins had found Harry on his way down to the great hall for Lunch.  
  
"Thanks, but that doesn't make up for the hour of detention Snape gave me then forced me to write an additional essay to the one that is due tomorrow."  
  
"Well that may change by tomorrow." George said and smiled.  
  
"All right, what did you do now?"  
  
"We haven't done anything....yet." Both twins replied in unison.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well we need to get our little potion to our test subject." Fred began leading Harry to a seat at the house table.  
  
"We need a way of getting it in his drink..." George continued.  
  
"We were thinking you..." Fred said as his brother sat down on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Could help us." Both said in unison.  
  
"I see." Harry replied. "And what would I need to do."  
  
"Oh well we we're thinking of nothing...." George said.  
  
"That cloak of yours would do most of the work." Fred suggested.  
  
"No." Harry said  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"I don't lend that to anyone."  
  
"Come on this is the opportunity of a life time." George began.  
  
"No."  
  
"Unless you want to do it." Fred suggested and smirked.  
  
Harry sat in silence, spending some time to think.  
  
"Well?" Both twins asked in anticipation of Harry's answer.  
  
"I'm still thinking."  
  
"Come one Harry think of all we've done for you." Fred said in a pleading voice.  
  
"If we get in trouble we won't name you." George pleaded  
  
"What do I need to do." Harry asked immediately wanting to kick himself regretting what he had just said.  
  
George and his brother glanced at each other and smiled. "You're not going to regret this Harry." Both said in unison.  
  
"Tonight at dinner, we need you to use that cloak of yours and then we need you to slip this into Snape's drink." Fred said and held a vile up with a red wine colored potion in it.  
  
"How am I suppose to do it there are way to many people around to do it." Harry said  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure you have the time to do it." George said and winked.  
  
"All right, this better be worth it." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"There we go Harry, now we must go see Mr. Jordan about some dung bombs he's been keeping safe for us" Fred said and the twins got up and left. As they did, Fred hesitated and went back to Harry.  
  
"Can you hold this, don't lose it."  
  
"Can't you hold it." Harry replied.  
  
"Well we don't want it getting in the wrong hands, and I have a feeling Filch is not in a great mood, and when he's in a bad mood we usually makes us turn out or pockets or something like that."  
  
"Uh huh." Harry said suspiciously.  
  
"We're honest, we trust you Harry, we also don't want Snape to suspect anything, he's kept a close eye on us ever since we caused a sixth year Slitherin girl to break out is warts that sang the national anthem." George added on.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was not pleased" Fred said.  
  
"It took he an hour and a half just to calm the girl down," George added on.  
  
"From what we've heard she finally got the warts to stop singing, now they are proving very tough to remove" Fred said laughing aloud.  
  
Harry smiled and held his hand out. "Fine..." The twins hurried away in excitement. "I don't know why I am doing this." Harry said aloud to himself.  
  
"Beats me." Replied Ron who sat down beside him. "What are they up to anyways."  
  
"Something having to do with Snape." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh." Ron said getting his hope up. "Do tell."  
  
"Probably one of their practical Jokes." Hermione said as she came over to sit down.  
  
"What do you think they are doing? Bringing him flowers and chocolates! They're Fred and George." Ron Replied to her comment.  
  
---- ------------- ---------------- ------------  
  
Fred and George quickly finished their lunch and made their way back to their rooms. To grab their books for care of magical creatures. On the way up to their rooms, they were discussing their plans for that evening.  
  
"Mr.Weasley and Mr. Weasley, What a surprise to see you in the halls" came a stern and sarcastic voice.  
  
Both Fred and George stopped in their tracks. They turned around and saw Professor Snape glaring at them.  
  
"Yes Professor." Fred managed to answer. He gave George a worried look.  
  
"You seem as though you are up to ...something."  
  
"What makes you think that?" George replied haughtily. Fred elbowed him to remind him that they were talking to Snape.  
  
"Your faces don't hide the mischief that you are up to."  
  
"No, we're ...." Fred replied trying to think of an explanation for the excitement about them.  
  
"We're excited for class."  
  
"I don't believe you." Snape spat in disgust.  
  
"Maybe If I were to dock a few points from your house you would tell me the truth Or would I slip a truth potion into your pumpkin juice tonight and all your little secrets would be revealed."  
  
Both Fred and George knew that Snape was playing no game and had to come up with something quick, they did not want to risk Gryffindor losing any house points just because Snape wanted to be a prick.  
  
"We were going to our class, and we were looking forward to ..."  
  
"Professor Snape, May I please speak to you." Came a calming voice.  
  
Fred and George Glance at each other and felt a wave of relief come over themselves.  
  
Snape whipped his head around and saw Dumbledore standing at the end of the hall. He scowled and made a face at the twins. "I'll deal with you two later." He snarled and he stalked in the direction of Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore." Snape responded holding in his anger.  
  
"I need to speak with you about a potion to cure warts needed in the infirmary." He began.  
  
"Oh...Why don't you ask the Weasley Twins." Snape said turning back towards the twins. He turned and saw they were gone.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Dumbledore said and turned to go. "Shall we go to the infirmary? " He asked  
  
Snape walked behind Dumbledore mumbling something about warts, Slytherin, and Fred and George.  
  
--------------------------  
  
To Be Continued. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter. 


	3. A Little Distraction

A/N: Well here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long to put up.  
  
Dinner approached and Harry felt nervous. He had tucked his invisibility cloak into his robes right before he, Ron, Hermione, and some of the other Gryffindor students headed to the great hall. As he approached the house table in the great hall Harry saw that Fred and George were waiting for him.  
  
"Harry!" George called out waving to him.  
  
"Come sit with us." Fred continued.  
  
Harry smiled weakly and he came over to the twins closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"All right Harry, all we say is after Dumbledore's announcements and everyone has settled down, we begin operation Pansy." Fred said  
  
"Operation Pansy?" Ron asked in disgust.  
  
"That sounds...bad." Hermione commented and rolled her eyes. "While you aregetting yourselves years of detention I am going to go sit with some mature people.' She said and got up and left to sit with Parvati and Ginny.  
  
"I guess so." Harry said.  
  
"We think." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"That it is best if we sat apart tonight, you know we need to be careful." George continued  
  
"I think so. What if Dumbledore sees me?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll make sure he is looking in our direction. We promise." Both twins said in unsion.  
  
"And what If he doesn't ?" Harry asked  
  
"We are Fred and George Weasley, we can do anything." Fred said and smiled.  
  
Harry and Ron got up and went to sit with Neville, who seemed to have lost his toad again.  
  
Dumbledore got up to make the evenings announcements.  
  
"Tonight, should be a splendid meal, but before we eat I need to make some announcements."  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other then glanced down the table towards Harry.  
  
"Mr. Filch would like to know who has been letting dung bombs off in the library, he is not taking the fumes too well. I would also like to announce that if anyone has information regarding singing warts please talk to Madame Pomfrey immediately."  
  
Dumbledore looked to the other teachers for more announcements, but saw that no one wished to say anything. "All right then let's enjoy supper shall we?"  
  
Food appeared on the tables and Fred and George began to dig in. 15 minuets into the meal Fred and George were ready for action. They watched as Lee Jordan snuck back into the Great Hall. He came over as quietly as he could and managed to be not noticed  
  
"Is it ready George asked?"  
  
"Yep" Lee responded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.  
  
"The diversion." George replied.  
  
"I thought we were just going to have some dung bombs go off."  
  
"We are, but we're going to do it with style." Lee Jordan butted in before George could answer.  
  
"Right." George replied after Lee's comment.  
  
As the meal was coming to a close, large cakes began to float from the direction of the kitchen and land on the ends of the table. Students began to cut themselves pieces, little did they know, that at the center of each cake has been carefully placed a dung bomb, magically set to explode upon contact with the air.  
  
"I'm starting to get the idea." Fred said as a devious smile appeared on his face.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco malfoy was cutting himself a piece of cake. He was nearing the middle of a round delicacy when all of a sudden there was a large explosion. Cake was plastered over Malfoy's face and there was a large hushed silence. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry glanced at Fred, but Fred didn't look as though he was ready. Suddenly there was another loud explosion and a smoggy smoke was filling up the room. The smoke from a dung bomb was awful, but worse when numerous were going off.  
  
Students kept causing more and more to go off, Suddenly one went off at the teacher's table as Filch cut into his cake. Fred waved at Harry and Harry snuck under the table and slipped the cloak on. He crept between the tables and snuck up behind the teacher's tables. He watched as Madame Pomfrey dug into the cake that she and Snape shared and three dung bombs went off. Harry went as quickly as he could and snuck up beside snape who was gagging loudly and making unnatural human sounds. Harry poured all of the liquid in the goblet and watched it blend in with the wine. Harry grabbed the empty vile and stuffed it in his pocket. He went as quickly as he could and snuck back under the Gryffindor table back to his spot. He gave Fred the thumbs up and began to feel the full affect of the dung bombs.  
  
After several minuets the dung bombs began to clear up and Dumbledore got the students to settle. Dinner ended quite uneventfully and Snape drank the rest of his drink, Fred and George spent the end of the meal trying to contain their excitement.  
  
"Well we don't think Dumbledore saw you Harry." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"Why do you say that." Harry asked as the Gryffindors began to walk out of the great hall.  
  
"He was helping McGonagall with a dung bomb that exploded in her face." Fred replied smirking.  
  
"She's not hurt is she?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
"Oh of course not." Ron butted in.  
  
"No, she isn't" Fred said and smirked.  
  
"So Harry, how did you do it?" Lee Jordan asked.  
  
"Well I went up and aside from Snape's unnatural human noises that he made while gagging on the dung bomb I just put it in." Harry replied in a low voice being careful no one else heard their discussion.  
  
"Brilliant...yet disgusting." Ron replied.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Fred and George Weasley!" Came the angry voice of Professor McGonagall. " I believe we need to discuss the length of the detention that you have just earned yourselves."  
  
"Well Harry, we bit you farewell until tomorrow, I am sure it will be a good day." Fred said and followed George in the direction of the Professor.  
  
Harry watched nervously as McGonagall dragged Freed and George away.  
  
"Professor, you are look fabulous today. Has anyone told you that? We love your glasses, are they new? Are they tortoise shell?" George attempted to say trying to get off the detention.  
  
"Nice try Mr. Weasley, I think you used that one last time." McGonagall replied.  
  
"Nice one George." Fred said sniggering.  
  
"Come along Harry, we need to get that thing done for Potions." Hermione said grabbing Harry by the arm.  
  
"Yea don't worry Harry, they'll be fine." Lee assured him.  
  
"But I feel..." Harry began.  
  
"It's so worth it Ron said bursting out in laughter...I can not wait until tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to write, I was having writers block. Hey if you're a strong supporter of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione parings stay tuned, I am writing a new fic. and it should be up soon. Please review. 


	4. The Potions Class to Remember

Fred and George walked sleepily into their first hour potions class. They had spent the evening before helping Professor McGonagall sort through papers and organize them based on color, size, weight, if they had writing on them, if they didn't, and if they were a specific type of paper. In addition to sorting through 50 years worth of papers Fred and George were to clean out three Boggarts that had gotten themselves into McGonagall's private bathroom closet, desk, and classroom supply closet.  
  
"How was detention last night." Lee asked.  
  
"It was fine." George said  
  
"It was not!" Fred shrieked. Taking in deep breaths one at a time.  
  
"Wait...despite the paper cuts and Boggarts turning into Snape, Harry dead, Hermione and Ron snogging, and not to mention Filch we're good." George replied coldly.  
  
"Well the greasy git hasn't shown up yet, hopefully your potion worked last night. I didn't see him at breakfast" Lee replied on the verge of laughter.  
  
Fred and George's mood changed immediately. They looked at each other and their notorious devious smiles appeared on their faces. This was because class was starting and they were eager to find the results of their little experiment. Suddenly the door to Snape's office opened. Fred and George glanced to the top of the stairs that lead to the tall desk at the front of the room.  
  
The whole class became silent and stared in horror.  
  
"Hello Class." Came a cheerful high pitched voice.  
  
Students looked around, unsure of where the voice came from.  
  
"Yoo hoo up here." Came the voice once again.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in horror, yet they knew each was dying to burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I woke up this morning and I looked absolutely dreadful."  
  
At what was normally Professor Snape's desk stood a ...she-male that resembled Professor Snape. Snape was adorned in a pastel pink robe with lace trim and a red broach at the neck. He wore a white apron with frills covering his front, as to keep it clean. His hair was no longer greasy looking and it was tied in a high bun somewhat similar to the bun that Professor McGonagall wore.  
  
"What happened?" Alicia said turning around in her seat to face Fred and George who were very red in the face.  
  
"Uh...A little experiment." Lee responded.  
  
Angelina turned towards Alicia who was sitting beside her. Both girls shared the same horror struck expression  
  
"Well, I mean who could go in public looking like that" Snape said in the same high voice. "I woke and my hair was awful, I spent an hour washing it out it was terrible I didn't have any shampoo at all..."  
  
Two Hufflepuff girls shuddered in horror and tired to keep from either laughing or crying out in horror. Alicia looked positively mortified and she held her stomach in pain.  
  
"Well then my nails looked horrendous and I had to polish them, and my legs were in an awful state..."  
  
"What are we going to learn today?!" Fred shrieked in horror not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Oh dear your right Mr.Weasley. I have gone off again, silly me." Snape replied and fluttered his eyes.  
  
" Nice save Fred." George whispered giving his brother a high five under the table they were seated at.  
  
"Well we were working on simple wart curing potions yesterday weren't we?" Snape looking around. "Oh yes, but I really want to know your opinion especially you ladies. I got these really nice shoes today and well how do they look? Well actually I stole them from Professor McGonagall, but I'm sure she won't notice"  
  
With that Snape picked his foot up and put it on his desk. He wore stiletto heels that laced up and they were bright pink with a few diamonds encrusted in them.  
  
Alicia nearly choked trying to hold in her laughter. Fred and George just looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh anywho let's begin. Take out your Caldrons and..."  
  
Two Hours Later....  
  
"Fred Weasley you are brilliant." Angelina said and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck.  
  
"I must admit I am, but I couldn't have don't it with out my dear brother George."  
  
"Why thank you dear brother." George replied in a modest tone.  
  
"How long do think it will last?" Lee asked.  
  
"We haven't gotten there yet, well this is just an experiment, and well I suppose when it happens it happens. "Fred replied .  
  
"You mean he could be stuck like this forever?!" Alicia asked as she came over to where they were seated in the courtyard.  
  
"Well technically yes." George replied and made room for her to sit beside him.  
  
"I don't know if I could survive another class like that." Lee said bursting into laughter.  
  
"I didn't know Professor McGonagall owned shoes like that." Angelina said laughing as well.  
  
"Yea me neither she seems a bit reserved to me." Alicia replied.  
  
"Well I guess we all have out little secrets here at Hogwarts." Fred replied.  
  
The group burst into laughter.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione will be in for a surprise later today." George said pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were crossing the courtyard and heading in their direction.  
  
"Hey Fred." Ron called.  
  
"Oy! Ron!" Both twins called back beckoning their younger brother to come over.  
  
"I overheard an interesting story from some Hufflepuff's earlier today." Ron said  
  
"Oh well, what might that be?" George asked innocently.  
  
"Well it has to do with Snape." Hermione snapped looking upset.  
  
"Did it work?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Maybe." Fred replied.  
  
"You'll just have to find out for yourself." Both twins replied in unison  
  
"Well it sound's like we'll be in for a surprise in Potions later this afternoon." Harry said.  
  
"Well I can tell you this, Dinner will be very difficult tonight." Angelina said. "come on Fredrick, we need to study." She said pulling Fred by the collar and dragging him away.  
  
"And you too Georgie Porgie." Alicia replied and laughed grabbing George by the collar and dragging him away.  
  
"Georgie porgie?" Ron asked.  
  
George rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders not saying anything and going with Alicia.  
  
"Wait for me." Lee called and chased after them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Potions classroom to discover it cleaner and more cheerful than ever. The windows were open and they looked as though they had been cleaned.  
  
"Good afternoon!" came a familiar yet high pitched voice.  
  
The class immediately stopped talking. Parvati and Lavender burst out in a fit of giggles and were hiding it very poorly. Neville dropped his new caldron making a loud noise, Dean and Seamus were rubbing their eyes in confusion. On the other hand Draco Malfoy just about wet his pant in horror.  
  
"Well aren't we a sore bunch today." Snape said cheerfully. "I feel like a new person today."  
  
"Harry..." Hermione hissed giving him a deathly glare.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy are you ok? Have you wet yourself? you look like you have done so." Snape inquired. The whole class looked at Malfoy who was staring in horror and had a priceless expression on his face.  
  
"P...Prof...Professor Snape...wha....wwwwwha ...what happened to you." Malfoy asked in horror.  
  
"Oh well I needed a change, and I couldn't resist these lovely shoes that I got from Professor McGonagall." With that Snape lifted his foot and placed it on his desk. The same pink diamond studded boots shown to the group of students.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus , and Neville walked out of Potions in stunned silence.  
  
Ron decided to take the risk and break the silence once they had past the great hall and were far away from the potions classroom.  
  
"I didn't know he was that flexible." Ron said plainly.  
  
"Me neither...I think that's worse that my grandmother." Neville said looking pale as ever.  
  
"Aw Neville, I'm sorry you had to see that." Dean giving Neville a pat on the back.  
  
"At least he was nice to you when you messed up today." Seamus said.  
  
"That was horrific." Hermione said in shock and anger.  
  
"Aw come on Hermione it was great, we owe Fred and George so much." Harry said.  
  
"Come on admit it Hermione it was pretty funny." Ron said and started to laugh.  
  
"It was..." Hermione began but Seamus and Dean interrupted her before she could continue.  
  
"Pure brilliance" both boys said in unison and burst out laughing.  
  
"I think it was...ok." Hermione said. "But don't come to me when he returns to normal.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you had a laugh, because I enjoyed every moment of writing it. I promise the next chapter will be funny. Dinner in the great hall will never be the same. 


	5. Snape's New Look

A/N: Well here's the next chapter in Sugar, Spice, Snape and Everything nice. I apologize for the long wait. I went to Florida for vacation from July 7-19th. So I haven't gotten much done since then...  
  
The news of Snape's new look passed around the school quickly. All the Gryffindor's were eager for the dinner meal when the whole school would be there.  
  
As dinner was about to begin Fred and George walked into the great hall and found a seat next to Lee and Harry.  
  
"He still hasn't come in yet?" Fred asked pointing to the teacher's tables.  
  
"No, but today Ron didn't realize how flexible he was." Harry replied with a laugh.  
  
"Ron is absolutely right, he is pretty flexible, Fred saved the class from having to hear about his little shaving experience." George commented.  
  
"George, we're about to eat here." Hermione reminded them butting into the conversation.  
  
"Well you don't have to listen Hermione." Ron snapped.  
  
"Good evening one and all." Dumbledore called out and the room came to a hushed silence. "As usual this meal with be exceptional I would also like to mention the certain singing warts were cured and all is well in the hospital wing. Let's enjoy the meal."  
  
"Except the singing warts had to be magically removed and the process proved to be rather painful." Fred whispered.  
  
"It was my idea, I put a sticking charm on them, so they would be hard to remove." George added.  
  
Ron and Harry were trying to control their laughter, but they were easily distracted when the food appeared on their table.  
  
Not more than ten minutes into the meal, the two large wooden doors to the great hall burst open. In walked Professor Snape, pink cloak, heels, neat hair and all.  
  
Professor McGonagall spit her red wine out in disgust. Wine spattered all over the front of the table she was seated at. Dumbledore choked on the piece of bread he was eating. Professor Trelawney stared in utter shock. She had to keep taking her glasses on and off to see if she was actually seeing things or someone had hexed her glasses. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were on the verge of laughter and staring at each other with wide eyes.  
  
Hagrid stared in utter shock and there was no way of describing his face expression. Professor Flitwick fell off his chair and was too much in shock to get up.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, I get very carried away in my cleaning and I just needed to clean those dungeons are pretty filthy when were they last cleaned?" Snape said and looked around at the room that was in shock.  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore who was beginning to look rather displeased, but very unsure of what to do. Professor McGonagall pulled out a seat for Professor Snape and he came over and sat beside her. The rest of the students went back to eating, the rest of the room finished the meal in silence. As soon as the houses were dismissed the Weasley twins needed to get out as soon as possible. They had seen the look of ' your in trouble this time' from McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
Most unfortunately McGonagall caught the twins in the hall on the way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley come with me."  
  
"We're going to get expelled aren't we?" both said in unison  
  
"Not that I know of, the headmaster wants to see you. You know where and in 10 min."  
  
"Oh well then, you can relax Fred." George said  
  
"Well you too were a bit panicked Georgie."  
  
"Snape." Snapped McGonagall as she spotted Snape lurking in the hall behind her.  
  
"Minerva darling." Snape cooed and ran over to McGonagall and embraced her in a hug.  
  
McGonagall cringed in terror and closed her eyes trying to control her temper.  
  
"Oh you need to try some of the new Lockhart relaxation therapy lotion it's quite soothing and moisturizing. "Snape said and pulled out a little bottle of it.  
  
"No, I am wondering why you are wearing my dancing shoes!"  
  
Fred and George hid behind a statue and witnessed the moment, they were holding back their laughter and it was proving to be difficult.  
  
"You go dancing? My my, there are a few secrets about you." He said blushing.  
  
"You're also wearing my hair style!" She barked.  
  
"Is that wrong?"  
  
"Well you better dress differently tomorrow unless you want me to dock a couple hundred points from Slitherin!" She barked and looked as though she were going to foam from the mouth in rage.  
  
"Fine, have the stupid boots, they gave me blisters anyways, I'll know how to dress more effectively tomorrow" Snape said and stalked off.  
  
McGonagall went off in the other direction passing Fred and George as she went she mumbled something about Snape taking her look and no one could copy the Minerva McGonagall look.  
  
Fred and George headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office, but they were greeted with the news that he was unable to meet due to the fact that filch had discovered what Fred and George did to the Slitherin Boys bathroom. According to one of the Portraits in his office the mess was pretty awful and Filch almost got himself stuck in it, thus requiring the headmaster's assistance.  
  
"Well that gets us out of that one." George said smirking.  
  
"Yeah" Replied Fred Grinning.  
  
"We should get a camera." George casually suggested as the boys headed back towards their room.  
  
"That's brilliant." Fred said excitedly.  
  
"I think Colin has one lying around." George said scratching his head.  
  
"I'm sure." Fred replied and paused. "You know George we could use this as blackmail in the future..."  
  
"Or we could make a small profit..." George suggested.  
  
"Now we're talking!"  
  
Both boys walked though the portrait hole excited for another day of Snape or even perhaps another week of the new Snape.  
  
Three days Later-  
  
"I heard that he changed his hairstyle" Angelina whispered in Fred and George's direction before Potions started.  
  
"Really?" Lee Jordan asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Again?" Alicia asked.  
  
"First the pigtails and the ribbons in his hair." Fred said.  
  
"Then the side pony tail and the sneakers and bright orange robes" George added.  
  
"And let's not forget the mullet and the denim robes " Angelina said with a shudder  
  
Alicia, Fred, George, and Lee all shuddered and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Yea, I heard that McGonagall had a fit when she found out about the boots a few days ago." Alicia said.  
  
"We were there." Both twins replied.  
  
"He seems to be getting more feminine each day." Lee said.  
  
"How long is it going to last?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well...we ...don't really know." Both twins began, but before they could cont  
  
Before they could continue Snape emerged from his Office with a new look.  
  
"Good morning once again." Came Snape's cheery feminine voice.  
  
"Wow, Professor I really like your hair." Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
"Really, thanks I had Madame Pomfrey do it! She's really good at the feather look." Snape said with a giggle. "10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Nice one Angelina." Lee said giving Angelina a pat on the back.  
  
"But I have to admit it is the eye shadow that really shows off your gorgeous dark beady eyes." A Ravenclaw boy commented.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Snape said fluttering his dark lashes. "Oh 10 points to Ravenclaw."  
  
Snape was adorned in Pastel green Robes and a little Green flip flop's with heels. His hair was done in a feather cut and had two large green clips in it. He wore bright green eye shadow and numerous Green rings and Jewelry.  
  
"Well I guess today we will be making face cleaning potions, because it just seems as though I discovered good hygiene." Snape said smirking. "You know just how a cheer a girl up."  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other with wide eyes. They knew something was going wrong with the potion.  
  
"How long can it last?" Fred whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but let's enjoy it a few more days." George replied.  
  
"You're right, plus this is going to be one of our best pranks ever." Fred said and smirked.  
  
A/N: well I finished Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will not take too long. Please review! Thanks for all the reviews. 


	6. Operation Kill the Pansy

A/N: So Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Harry was walking down the hall towards potions when he ran into Ginny Weasley.  
  
"So Harry you've seen what Snape is wearing yet?" Ginny asked as Harry passed by her.  
  
"No, what have Fred and George done this time?" Harry asked turning towards her.  
  
Ginny blushed slightly and smiled. " Well he's most certianly styling."  
  
"Oh, well are you going to tell me?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out for your self." Ginny said in a taunting ton and walked away smiling.  
  
"It's really great!" Ron said sneaking up behind Harry.  
  
"What you mean me and Ginny?" Harry asked with a confused look.  
  
"No Snape's new outfit."  
  
"Oh." Harry said feeling a wave a relief come over him. Ron and Harry walked towards the Dungeons and went through another rather enjoyable day of potions.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Fred and George were up to no good once again. They were sneaking into the Filches office once again trying to collect some dung bombs he had taken from them the week before.  
  
"You know Fred this would be much easier if we had that cloak of Harry's."  
  
"Well you know what George I'm doing the best I can." Fred said and dug through several drawers of the desk.  
  
"Maybe if we used those extra hand pills it would go quicker." George suggested  
  
"Remember we need a test subject for that."  
  
"Right, and I doubt we want extra arms and it would be bad if they didn't go away."  
  
"Mum would freak." Fred said glancing up at his brother.  
  
"Yes, but my Filch is coming sense is tingling."  
  
"Yes Mine too."  
  
Fred and George quickly found their dungbombs and got out of Filches office with speed and elegance not leaving a mess behind. In the hall they past Filch who was mumbling something about Snape asking him out on a date.  
  
"A date!" Exclaimed Angelina when Fred and George got back to the common room.  
  
"Now that is kinky!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Well I think this thing is getting out of hand." Came Hermione's voice.  
  
" She...does...sort of have a point." Alicia said quietly.  
  
"What's this I hear about Snape." Came Percy's whiney voice.  
  
"Nothing." George snarled.  
  
"You watch it George otherwise I'll be giving you detention." Percy threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to your little brother." Fred said sounding disgusted.  
  
"Watch it Fredrick!" Percy snapped.  
  
"All right you two let's think about other things." Lee said braking up the small argument.  
  
"By the way Percy, Malfoy was planning to flood the prefects bathroom again." George said casually.  
  
"What!" Percy squeaked and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
"He does scream like a girl!" Angelina said in shock.  
  
"We are always right." Fred and George said in unison. "And you don't want to know what he does before he goes to sleep every night."  
  
"What!" Lee said excitedly.  
  
"Think nose hair." George said quickly.  
  
"Ew." Alicia and Angelina said in unison.  
  
"Now you two are going to have to fix Snape soon before something else goes wrong" Hermione said sharply and walked away. "And I don't want to hear anything about Percy and his nose." She snapped once more before she walked out of view.  
  
"Yeah right..." both twins said in unison.  
  
"You had to bring that up." Fred said coldly towards George. "You know I have had a horrible experience with that as a small child."  
  
"Sorry." George said.  
  
"It's all good it isn't as bad as him snoring."  
  
"Right.  
  
"Well we better go up to our room and work that out." Fred said and walked away dragging George behind him.  
  
----- Hours Later----  
  
After hours of thought Fred and George came to a conclusion. Their conclusion being that there was no cure and Snape would have to forever be a cross dressing semi greasy git.  
  
"Or maybe...." Fred started to say and paused.  
  
"Maybe what?" George asked.  
  
" You know how we had sugar spice and everything nice...."  
  
"We could do it the other way." George said catching on.  
  
"So then we need..." Fred began.  
  
"Snips and snails. And..." George continued.  
  
"Puppy dog tails!" Both said in unison.  
  
"But how are you going to be getting puppy dog tails?" Fred asked slightly confused.  
  
"Overnight owl delivery of course." George continued.  
  
"We can find some snails in the garden, but what the heck are snips?"  
  
"You know snips of various masculine things..." George said  
  
"So we get those things and then we mix it up, but if my calculations are right, we only used a small amount last time causing the affect to take place over a longer period of time." Fred said scratching his head.  
  
"You're right and this means we will need more ingredients depending on how long we want the process to take."  
  
"Well my dear George since it's Snape we want it to happen in one night. If we do it over a period of days, he'll be having some serious mood swings"  
  
"Right. Well we must certainly not mix it in clean water, we need to think masculine here." George said.  
  
"We'll figure it out." Both said in unison.  
  
"I'll go owl order rush delivery of puppy dog tails, should two jars do it?" Fred said.  
  
"Yes." George said. "I'll go get some snails, and then we can go find some snips."  
  
---- Two hours later---  
  
"What do we have left?" George asked breathlessly as the twins came to the top of the moving staircase by the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"We need snips." Fred said.  
  
"Ok, I was planning on getting some of Lee's toe nail clippings, I'll have to sneak some of Percy's nose hair...He does have quite a collection..."  
  
"George, no...Percy ...we can not have Snape acting like Percy. I'm sure we can find something in the locker rooms."  
  
"Right "George said.  
  
Once the twins had obtained some snips, which ranged from Lee Jordan's toenail clippings, to Ron's dirty socks, Fred and George we're ready to begin Operation Kill the Pansy.  
  
"All right, we need a base solution what did you get this time George?"  
  
"I got some of the pond water from Filches Pond water collection."  
  
" Great, but gross at the same time." Fred replied and laughed.  
  
"So we stir it all up and then chant the words of magic." George said once everything was in the dark dirty water.  
  
"Snips and Snails and....shoot ...we don't have any tails yet." Both said at once and ran to the Owlery to receive their rush delivery. They were lucky to meet the owl there and pay right away instead of a bill that their parents would get several days later.  
  
Once Fred and George got back to their dorm they were ready to make the potion.  
  
"Before we begin we must figure out how to get the whole thing to him during the day?"  
  
"We'll have various people go to class and slip certain amounts of it into his coffee during the day and by morning he should be back to normal. "Fred said and frowned.  
  
"Ready?" George asked.  
  
"Well we have our little containers all ready." Fred said counting all 5 of the small 2 oz containers.  
  
"Snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails make this guy the way he was meant to be." Both twins said aloud.  
  
They filled the little containers with the solution and distributed it to various Gryffindor students hoping they would do their part in the Operation Kill the Pansy.  
  
"All ready for tomorrow." Fred said to his brother.  
  
"Yes, I'll pray this works."  
  
"Night George."  
  
"Night Fred." 


	7. Facing Reality

A/N: All right I'm a terrible person I admit it. I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm here on vacation in northern MN right now and my internet access is limited. But since I have nothing to do, My writers block is clearing up and I have written another chapter in Sugar, Spice, Snape and everything nice. So Please enjoy the chapter.

---Two Days Later----

Severus Snape lay in his warm bed sleeping soundly. The alarm clock went off and he slammed it to the ground without bothering to open his eyes or sitting up.

"What is that smell?" He asked himself after taking in a deep breath. The aroma of the room was not familiar to him. He definitely knew that he was the one teacher noted for not smelling like cinnamon.

"It better not be those Weasleys again." He mumbled and turned back over avoiding the light that was seeping in through his window.

"Remember punish Fred and George about warts." He told himself once more thinking about the twins. Snape pulled back his covers and sat up in bed and placed his hands on either side of him. He noticed that the sheets he was sitting on had a different texture to them than usual. They felt different from what he remembered. They felt like silk. Snape wrinkled his face in disgust and began to rub his eyes. He opened them slightly and let them adjust to the light.

Snape caught a glimpse of pale a pale green silk that he was sitting on. His eyes popped open at the sight of them and he looked around confused. Everything in his room appeared to have become feminine over night.

"What the... " He exclaimed when he looked at his hand and discovered his nails were painted dark green. He stood up immediately and looked down at himself. He was not wearing his usual serpent printed pajamas [ most students however were not aware that he usually wore serpent printed pajamas]He was wearing a silk spaghetti strap nightgown that went down just above his knees.

Snape shrieked and looked down. He saw many new changes about his body that he had never remembered seeing before. For example his legs were silky smooth and his hair seemed to be tied back. His skin had lost its usual dry appearance and was smooth and moist. He smelled of apricots and he had an ugly green paste on his face.

Snape ran into his private bathroom and went straight to the mirror. The site was too much for him to take. He had a mud mask on his face, a woman's silk nightgown, and his hair was in curlers. Snape screamed and blacked out.

...moments later...

Snape opened his eyes and managed to get back on his feet. He was not very happy. He pulled out a clean towel from a basket beside the sink and wiped the mask off. He tore the curlers out of his hair and took off the disgusting outfit he was wearing. He marched back into his room and found his wand by his bedside. He took it up and muttered several different charms and spells and his room slowly began to change back to normal.

In addition to the latest discoveries in his room Snape felt like he had a very large hang over and couldn't remember what the date was.

Snape scowled and pulled on his usual black shirt and pants. He spent forever trying to find his Robes, finally he found them at the bottom of his closet. He pulled it on and was most upset to find that it was wrinkly.

Snape went back to the mirror and tried to flatten his hair out, but his hair was in curls and it didn't look like they were going to be back to normal between now and breakfast. He grabbed the muggle shaped ball that McGonagall had given to him last Christmas. She called it a stress ball and Snape began to squeeze it immediately.

He looked at his watch and saw that Breakfast had already begun. He took a deep breath trying to control the anger, but it didn't do much. Squeezing the stress ball wasn't helping either.

Snape stormed out of his room, through his office and up from the dungeons to the great hall.

Meanwhile at Breakfast

"Just relax Fred." Angelina said and sat beside Fred who looked pale.

"So maybe he won't come to breakfast." Alicia said patting George on the back.

"Yeah they are right, I mean how bad can it be." Lee Jordan said and sat down in between the twins.

Not long after the meal had begun, the two large doors to the great hall burst open and Snape came marching in.

The hall went silent and Fred and George glanced at each other with wide eyes. Snape found himself a seat and began to eat his eggs and bacon in silence. The students took quite some time to adjust to Snape's new look and slowly went back to their conversations and food.

Potions

"Turn to page 677." Came a cold voice.

Ron glanced over at Neville who had immediately lost color in his face. Neville ran over to Hermione and Harry. Harry reluctantly moved and went to sit next to Ron.

"Now like yesterday we will be working on some more truth charms." Snape began.

Before Snape could continue Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm here to inform you that we finished that a few days ago we are about to start unit 7 today." She said coldly

"What do you mean it's not the 8th today?" Snape hissed glaring coldly at her.

"No it isn't, look at the calendar behind you." Hermione said feeling very confident.

Snape turned around quickly and went up to the calendar. Realizing his mistake he felt a familiar feeling come over him.

"Yes Miss Granger, you appear to be correct, but speaking out of turn is a rule you should have learned when you were a first year."

Snape paused and a cold smile appeared on his face. "And for that 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione stood up in anger, "Well I was just trying to help."

"Miss Granger haven't I made myself clear!" Snape shrieked.

The whole potions class sat in horror and waited for Hermione to react.

" Well then Professor I bid you good day, I'm sure everyone else liked you better when you were a Girl." Hermione shrieked and began to pack up her stuff.

"So be it, That also lands you two weeks of detention." Snape said feeling very triumphant.

Students immediately began to talk among themselves discussing what Hermione had done and the issue with Snape being a girl.

"As for the rest of you, Read chapter 7-11." Snape said.

The class continued talking as they turned to chapter 7.

"With out talking!" Snape snapped and turned to his desk and began to work on paperwork.

Later that Afternoon

"Wow I can't believe what happened to Hermione." Lee Jordan said as several of the Gryffindor sat down to eat their evening meal.

"You should have seen her stand up to Snape." Neville said. "I'm still shook up over it."

"Yeah two weeks detention." Harry said gloomily.

"Well the good part was now Snape knows the truth." Fred added in.

"what?" Ron asked.

"Well the partial truth." George said.

"He i.e. Snape." Began

"Knows." Continued George

"Well that is someone mentioned." Fred said and sat on the left of Ron.

"To Him." George said and sat on Ron's right side.

"That he had been acting and dressing as a girl."

"But the good thing is." George said.

"There were no specifics." Both said in unison.

"Will you two stop talking like that...one right after another." Ron said

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Brotherly instinct." Fred said.

"Yes a brotherly bond." George said to emphasize his brother's comment.

"That's off the topic here." Lee said frowning.

"Yeah what are we going to do about Snape?" Seamus asked as he and Dean came to sit down next to Neville.

"Yeah he was so mad in Potions today." Dean said. "I almost ran to him in the hall and he threatened me if I dare look him in the eye and he told me to start walking in the opposite direction."

"I wouldn't blame him, I don't even think Dumbledore as the hear to tell him." Came Hermione's voice and she came over and sat in between Harry and Fred.

"So What Happens now?" Neville asked.

"Don't worry we wont lock you up in a room with Snape." Fred said jokingly.

"Or a Boggart that resembles Snape." George added on.

Meanwhile

Meanwhile Snape was in the deepest darkest dungeon when a chubby black owl came his direction. It fluttered down quietly and hooted several times to get Snapes attention.

Snape looked up and he petted the owl and gave it an owl treat. Before sticking it's foot out it glanced around the room with shifty eyes then stuck its foot out and gave Snape a letter.

Snape opened the parchment and read the message.

Professor Snape,

Please come to my office later this evening around eight, I wish to discuss some important business with you.

Professor Dumbledore

...to be continued....


	8. A Solution

"Ah Severus good evening." Dumbledore said as Snape walked into his office."

"Yes Goodevening head master."

"I'm aware that things haven't been going well at all roday."

"No they haven't." Snape said stiffly. "Hermione granger mentioned something about me as a girl. If true that might explain my completely hairless body, my cinnamon scented room, and not to mantion my curly hair!!!!!" Snape said getting himself worked up.

"Relax Severus, we'll work this out just please sit down and have something relaxing to drink I'm sure it will make you feel a bit better."

"Fine." Snape said through gritted teeth.

Unknown to Snape Dumbledore had put a n emotion potion and a relaxation potion into Snape's drink. The emotion potion made sure that snape would not be able to show emotion for the next hour and the relaxation potion made sure he would not over power the other potion.

"As far as my knowledge goes this was simply a trick made by a group of students."

"What?" Snape asked calmly when inside he felt angry and wanted to kick a hole in the wall.

"Yes, they simply made a potion and slipped it into your drink one night at dinner and you took on many feminine characteristics."

"Who did it?" Snape asked. Inside he was so angry he wanted to give the rest of the school detention for eternity.

"This thing went on for several days and as time went on it seemed to be taking more a permanent affect. After a few days they missed the old Snape and well they made you go back to normal, and I'm sure waking up this morning was not a plesant experience."

"No it wasn't." Snape said

"So with that you know the truth and to save this from getting out to anyone I will have to wipe your memory of the last week." With that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a few words and a little flash Snape's memory was gone.

Snape slowly returned to his normal self.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You hit your head watching a game of wizard chess." Dumbledore said casually.

"No run along You have detention with Hermione Granger in a bout a half an hour." Dumbledore said.

"Er...right." Snape said and got up and walked out of Dumbledores office feeling very confused.

Dumbledore sat back at his desk and began to write a stern letter to Fred and George Weasley.

Fred and Geroge get a letter

"Come on Fred just open it."

"Yes Ok ok ok.!" Fred said opening the letter.

"It's from Dumbledore." Both said in unison.

To: Fred and George Weasley

Fred and Geroge Weasley,

I am quite aware of the potion you made for Snape. I saw right though Harry's cloak when he slipped the potion into Snapes drink. I admit it was fun at first, but you violated over 80 school rules. Although the majority of the students know what you did, I have taken the liberty of wiping Snape's memory and restoring him back to normal. As far as I am concerned this never happened. Any evidence such as photos, drawings, talk of this in front of other professors will result in a severe punishment. I have your trust to send the word around as all teachers know not to discuss this matter. Am I clear? As long as you attend this fine school for Witches and Wizards you may never speak of the incident, but after that, feel free to discuss the matter.

Any questions you know where to find me.

Have a nice evening playing with dungbombs in the girls lavatory outside the Slytherin common room unless your plans change which they probably will.

Professor Dumbledore.

"Well that went well." Fred said.

"Yes, but what about the photos." George said.

"I have an idea...we can make a photo album and enchant it so only we can look at it...I'm sure we can figure a way to conceal all the memoribelia." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Oh you are so right Fred."

"Now let's go address the other Gryffindor students." Both twins said in unison.

Fred and George walked down from the dorm they shared and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Attention Gryffindor students." Fred said aloud.

"My dear brother Fred and I wish to make an announcement about our most recent prank."

Everyone in the common room stopped talking and faced the twins.

"We recently received a letter from a certain headmaster informing us that he knew about the prank and has wiped a certain professors memory, but only if we wish to never speak of the incident as long as we attend this school." Fred said.

Whispering erupted around.

"Before getting upset, my brother and I have a plan. Our plan is for those of you who have stories, pictures and various other memorabilia about this incident please hand it over to us and we will make a book commemorating one of the best pranks ever."

"I like that." Ron said.

"That works for me Colin Creevey said holding up 5 rolls of film...I'll get to developing these right away."

"Excellent." Both twins said in unison.

"I know Hermione kept a tally of how many points Snape gave each house during the operation Pansy." Ron said.

Hermione looked up from her book and turned bright red. "Yes he's right." She said through gritted teeth.

"Great, anyone else have stuff to contribute." Fred said.

Numerous Gryffindor students went to their dorms bringing back photos graded papers and many other things for the book.

"If you wish to contribute to this great investment by way of donations they are always welcome. If you wish to purchase a copy of this book after you leave Hogwarts we will gladly send you a copy for a small fee once we have our own joke business." George said.

Fred glanced at his brother and a sly smile appeared on his face. "We're taking orders now, and you will not have to pay until you get the book."

Neville Longbottom came straight over to the twins. "Can I get a copy.?" He asked quietly.

"Of Course Neville, I know you really enjoyed the new Snape." George said.

"Yeah he was nice and didn't frighten me that much."

One Month Later

Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alicia, Angelina and Lee Jordan were crowded around a small table in the Weasley Twins dorm.

"All right you guys may we present...drum roll please." Fred said.

George appeared from behind the curtains of his bed and held a large leather bound book in his hands. He brought it carefully over to the table and set it down.

The title read, " Sugar, Spice, Snape, and Everything Nice: A memory from Hogwarts."

"Wow, where did you get such nice leather?" Angelina asked.

"We sold some of our pranks to some small vendors in Hogsmeade and made a small profit and spent the money on a few things including the leather." Fred said.

"It's so nice, how did you pay to get the book made?" Hermione asked.

"We used 'Gilderoy Lockhart's guide to bookmaking'." George said.

"Oh, how many people have ordered copies?" lee asked.

"Well the majority of the Gryffindor house, including Professor McGonagall." Fred said with a laugh.

"Your bluffing!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"We're not little sister." George said.

"You could black mail snape you know." Harry said out of nowhere.

"Potter, you are too brilliant for words." Fred and George said in unison.

" I'm sure we all can." Dean said.

"Yes, now back to business." Fred said.

"With that we have a surprise." Both twins said in unison.

"We have soundproofed the room and made several security adjustments to the room." Fred said.

"With these we will be able to make your viewing pleasure more secure."

"With that we present." Fred said.

"Sugar, Spice, Snape and everything nice a Memory from Hogwarts." Both twins said in unison and opened the cover of the book. Inside there was a message to the readers.

"This book is a memory of an event that took place at Hogwarts. Thanks to the many Gryffindor students who contributed and Fred and George Weasley for putting the collection of images, thoughts, and writings together."

"When we're famous we're going to write an encyclopedia of the best Weasley pranks ever and this one will most certainly be in there." George said.

"You read my mind dear brother." Fred said and patted his brother on the back.

With that the twins turned to the first page and the rest was history.

THE END

A/N: I am very thankful to those who read this fan fiction and I am glad that you liked it. This was my first completed Harry Potter fan fiction It was also my first humor fiction. I plan to write more in the future many including the Weasley Twins.


End file.
